The Eleventh Doctor visits the Alchemist
by TheDreamerofStories
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor is searching for Clara and ends up visiting an old friend. He has tea and talks with the Alchemist and meets the others who helped. (Bad Summary .)


Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel' nor 'Doctor Who'. All characters belong to the owners of those (Michael Scott, writer of Secrets of the immortal, or BBC who I am pretty sure own the awesomeness that is Doctor Who.) They do not belong to me.

Notes: This is really just something random that popped into mind. This occurs for the Doctor after he meets Clara in 'The Snowmen' and for Nicholas it occurs maybe a month after the events in the story. I am not quite sure.

The Doctor, saddened and lonely had been wandering about Earth quite often. The deaths of Amy and Rory had hit him hard and his life and slowed, stopping its head on run into an unusual stillness for the Doctor. He did nothing, depression taking over, showing no care for the events taking place. He did not notice the unusual changes in San Francisco, nor the damage to Paris. Unaware of these events he wandered still. Then after finding the soufflé girl he brightened, his smile returning to his face, and his bow tie back in place. He marched on after her death with a wide grin and a steady laugh, knowing that the universe had given him another chance. He searched for her, visiting the planet in many places, many times.

Then he noticed. He noticed the power pulsing in the air in London, power of creatures he had not seen in a long long long time, creatures who had roamed the earth long before the humans, possibly before the Silurian's. The Archons had ruled the earth then, when the Yggdrasil was small and the elders weak and young. That was the power he felt, something he hadn't felt in centuries and a creature was roaming through the earth once again after spending Millennia in a shadow realm. He ran toward the power, and then gazed on as he saw a young man trap him in the mud and leave, through the Stone Henge, a ley gate. They had disappeared, and he was unsure of where they may end up so he left, continuing viewing the world and searching, knowing that eventually he would meet Clara, purely by chance as it had happened twice that way, and he grinned at the thought. He decided he would wander once again, saving the lives of the many people in the world.

Here he had wandered, in San Francisco watching as a creature he had only heard of was attempting to wreak havoc. A Lotan had been set loose and was growing quickly. As he watched events unfold he saw a person with a green aura change the Lotan back into an egg and throw it into the air, making it dinner for an ever hungry seagull. He stepped back in the TARDIS, his mind whirring as he attempted to put pieces together. He remembered some strange disturbances in Paris and San Francisco and London, all within two weeks and wondered where the connection, and who that man was, and why he recognized him but couldn't quite put his finger on why. He made a mental note to do some research and went to the controls.

He let the controls go and whispered to the panel "Take me where I need to be" He knew where he wanted to be, and that was finding Clara, but he knew that the TARDIS would find her in its own time, but "sexy" had a very unusual concept of time, as did he himself, because all his traveling had caused any sense of time to go all wibbly wobbly, and complete round the block. So he just smiled to himself, wondering when it would be time to blabber on about something the human minds would not understand easily and actually be heard by one, and hear their replies to his madness.

He heard the familiar sound he loved, and thought back to the time River had said that he was driving the TARDIS all wrong, and then winced as it brought up painful and fresh memories. As he stepped out the door he noticed he was in front of a house on Sacramento Street in San Francisco somewhere. He knocked on the door and saw the man he had seen minutes before, looking younger. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a thing from it, kept from when he who he was before and put his 3D glasses on, so he could see better what most eyes could not see easily, human or alien or anything else. Surrounding the man was the same green aura with a hint of peppermint purveying the air. He looked again and saw that the man had stepped back and was holding a knife of auric energy in his hand, tense and ready to attack. He coupled the smell, the colour and the looks of the man and laughed. He just burst out laughing right there as he remembered.

He had met Nicholas Flamel as his fourth regeneration, in his wacky attire and state of mind, alongside Sarah-Jane Smith. He had offered him a jelly baby and introduced himself. This was when he saw the Alchemist at his bookstall, observing the Codex; he said "Be careful with that book, because even seeing a single page can change your life." He kept on popping up there, befriending the man over time, as well as his wife. Perenelle and Sarah would talk about things during the visits, he didn't know what (nor did he want to, suspecting it was mockery of their companions' behavior, although said in loving voices). Then once they faked their death after finding about the immortality potion he stopped seeing them, as they were constantly traveling to keep the codex from the hands of the elders.

He hadn't seen them since then and was shocked to find him again. He laughed and laughed, as he saw the look of shock and confusing on his old friends face and then said "It's good to see you Nick, it's been so long, since before you faked your death." The man before him looked at in puzzlement and asked, still cautious. "Who are you? And why do you claim to know me?" The Doctor smiled and pulled out a fez from his pockets as he searched through the other dimension, talking as he did so, with the red fez now perched on his head. "I haven't seen you in so long, since before 1418 here on earth. I don't know how long it's been for you, since I don't know the year, but for me it's been 7 regenerations. Who knows how many years? I can never keep track. I do remember offering you jelly babies and seeing that peculiar look on your face." The Doctor than pulled out an old scarf and started swinging it around the air childishly. "But of course you don't recognize me; I have a new body and all. But I still have the scarf." He held it up in front of the alchemists face as proof and said "It's me. I'm actually the Doctor, just with a new look and different clothes, same old memories though, aye Nick. So how's Perenelle?" He tried to look about the man in the door way, curious to what he might see inside. The man before him just stood there in confusion and asked, "Is it really you Doctor?" The Timelord nodded and said "Do you remember when Sarah and Perenelle were always gossiping, I swear they were always speaking about us and laughing at what we do." Nicholas Flamel nodded with a small smile and then stepped from the doorway, inviting the Doctor in with his hand and his words "We have a lot to catch up on Doctor, so why don't you come in for some tea, and we can chat." The Doctor smiled and stepped in, sparing a quick glance at the TARDIS standing in the street.

Authors Note: To any who may read this, Read and Review. I would be most grateful to those who do. I would like some comments on my writing to see what people think. This will be continued (probably) but not immediately since I procrastinate .


End file.
